Home (2015)
Home is a alien buddy comedy film based on the book "The True Meaning of Smekday". Back Cover Summary From the creators of How to Train Your Dragon and Shrek comes the hit comedy of the year featuring the superstar voice talents of Jim Parsons, Rihanna, Steve Martin and Jennifer Lopez. When Oh, a lovable misfit from another planet, lands on Earth and meets a teenage girl named Tip, the two unlikely friends embark on the greatest journey of all time...the journey HOME. Scene Selections vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h26m38s858.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h30m43s987.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h34m35s073.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h37m35s309.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-12h41m59s905.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-16h40m16s757.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-16h51m42s313.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-16h56m51s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h22m14s523.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h32m37s424.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h36m47s047.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h41m01s903.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h42m11s302.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h48m32s388.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-17h56m14s816.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h05m06s544.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h09m55s234.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h12m54s524.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h17m59s240.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h20m04s850.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h26m26s932.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h28m49s556.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-18h29m49s642.png Special Features *Best Party Ever! *Oh's Party Place *Oh's Party Planning Tips *Gallery *The World of Dreamworks Animation Gallery BDMV Jar ID Number =40000 = Home 2015 Loading.png Home (2015) gallery.png Home (2015) accessory oh.png Home (2015) clothing oh.png Home (2015) eyeliner oh.png Home (2015) eyeshadow oh.png Home (2015) hat_wig_palette oh.png Home (2015) hat_wig1 oh.png Home (2015) hat_wig2 oh.png Home (2015) hat_wig3 oh.png Home (2015) lip_gloss oh.png Home (2015) navigation oh.png Home (2015) palette_accessory oh.png Home (2015) palette_clothing oh.png Home (2015) palette_eyeliner oh.png Home (2015) palette_eyeshadow oh.png Home (2015) palette_lipgloss oh.png Home (2015) text oh.png Home (2015) navigation oh eng.png Home (2015) text oh eng.png Home (2015) accessory smek.png Home (2015) clothing smek.png Home (2015) hat_wig smek.png Home (2015) navigation smek.png Home (2015) palette_accessory smek.png Home (2015) palette_clothing smek.png Home (2015) palette_hat_wig smek.png Home (2015) palette_scent smek.png Home (2015) scent1 smek.png Home (2015) scent2 smek.png Home (2015) text smek.png Home_(2015)_navigation.png Home_(2015)_text_smek_eng.png Home_(2015)_welcome.png Home_(2015)_welcome_eng.png =40001 = Home (2015) extras deu.png Home (2015) extras_2 deu.png Home (2015) gallery deu.png Home (2015) main_pop_resume_invam deu.png Home (2015) search_scene_book deu.png Home (2015) setup_osi deu.png Home (2015) trailerpreview deu.png Home (2015) 06_world_of_dreamworks_animation.png Home (2015) extras eng.png Home (2015) gallery eng.png Home (2015) loading eng.png Home (2015) main_pop_resume_invam eng.png Home (2015) search_scene_book eng.png Home (2015) setup_osi eng.png Home (2015) trailerpreview eng.png Home (2015) extras rus.png Home (2015) extras_2 rus.png Home (2015) gallery rus.png Home (2015) main_pop_resume_invam rus.png Home (2015) search_scene_book rus.png Home (2015) setup_osi rus.png Home (2015) trailerpreview rus.png Home (2015) backgrounds.png Home (2015) fontstrip_bubbleboddy_35pt_numbers_font.png Home (2015) fontstrip_bubbleboddy_35pt_orange_numbers_font.png Home (2015) setup.png Home (2015) universal1.png Home (2015) universal2.png Home (2015) wod_highlights.png =88888 = FoxLoading1.png 3d_2d_display_deu.png 3d_2d_display_eng.png 3d_2d_display_fra.png 3d_2d_display_ita.png 3d_2d_display_jpn.png 3d_2d_display_kor.png 3d_2d_display_nld.png 3d_2d_display_por.png 3d_2d_display_rus.png 3d_2d_display_spa.png 3d_2d_fw_deu.png 3d_2d_fw_eng.png 3d_2d_fw_fra.png 3d_2d_fw_ita.png 3d_2d_fw_jpn.png 3d_2d_fw_kor.png 3d_2d_fw_nld.png 3d_2d_fw_por.png 3d_2d_fw_rus.png 3d_2d_fw_spa.png 3d_2d_player_deu.png 3d_2d_player_eng.png 3d_2d_player_fra.png 3d_2d_player_ita.png 3d_2d_player_jpn.png 3d_2d_player_kor.png 3d_2d_player_nld.png 3d_2d_player_por.png 3d_2d_player_rus.png 3d_2d_player_spa.png parental.png region_deu_ABxC.png region_deu_ACxB.png region_deu_AxB.png region_deu_AxC.png region_deu_BCxA.png region_deu_BxA.png region_deu_BxC.png region_deu_CxA.png region_deu_CxB.png region_eng_ABxC.png region_eng_ACxB.png region_eng_AxB.png region_eng_AxC.png region_eng_BCxA.png region_eng_BxA.png region_eng_BxC.png region_eng_CxA.png region_eng_CxB.png region_fra_ABxC.png region_fra_ACxB.png region_fra_AxB.png region_fra_AxC.png region_fra_BCxA.png region_fra_BxA.png region_fra_BxC.png region_fra_CxA.png region_fra_CxB.png region_ita_ABxC.png region_ita_ACxB.png region_ita_AxB.png region_ita_AxC.png region_ita_BCxA.png region_ita_BxA.png region_ita_BxC.png region_ita_CxA.png region_ita_CxB.png region_kor_ABxC.png region_kor_ACxB.png region_kor_AxB.png region_kor_AxC.png region_kor_BCxA.png region_kor_BxA.png region_kor_BxC.png region_kor_CxA.png region_kor_CxB.png region_nld_ABxC.png region_nld_ACxB.png region_nld_AxB.png region_nld_AxC.png region_nld_BCxA.png region_nld_BxA.png region_nld_BxC.png region_nld_CxA.png region_nld_CxB.png region_por_ABxC.png region_por_ACxB.png region_por_AxB.png region_por_AxC.png region_por_BCxA.png region_por_BxA.png region_por_BxC.png region_por_CxA.png region_por_CxB.png region_rus_ABxC.png region_rus_ACxB.png region_rus_AxB.png region_rus_AxC.png region_rus_BCxA.png region_rus_BxA.png region_rus_BxC.png region_rus_CxA.png region_rus_CxB.png region_spa_ABxC.png region_spa_ACxB.png region_spa_AxB.png region_spa_AxC.png region_spa_BCxA.png region_spa_BxA.png region_spa_BxC.png region_spa_CxA.png region_spa_CxB.png region_zhoAB_ABxC.png region_zhoAB_ACxB.png region_zhoAB_AxB.png region_zhoAB_AxC.png region_zhoAB_BCxA.png region_zhoAB_BxA.png region_zhoAB_BxC.png region_zhoAB_CxA.png region_zhoAB_CxB.png region_zhoC_ABxC.png region_zhoC_ACxB.png region_zhoC_AxB.png region_zhoC_AxC.png region_zhoC_BCxA.png region_zhoC_BxA.png region_zhoC_BxC.png region_zhoC_CxA.png region_zhoC_CxB.png Stream Home (2015) Menu ID 2 -A.png Home (2015) Menu ID 2 -B.png Home (2015) Menu ID 3 -A.png Home (2015) Menu ID 3 -B.png Home (2015) Menu ID 6.png Home_(2015)_00927.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-15h07m17s749.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h26m47s990.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h36m11s054.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h37m14s177.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-17h37m17s957.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-18h34m40s333.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-18h34m49s861.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-18h34m57s582.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-18h35m05s769.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-18h36m23s150.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-14h15m30s308.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-14h35m51s690.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-14h35m56s991.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-11h57m56s988.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-11h58m04s388.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-12h01m01s467.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-12h02m48s179.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h19m56s356.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h26m55s161.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h37m43s034.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h38m09s785.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h39m53s856.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h42m23s987.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h44m12s008.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h47m33s906.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h49m23s822.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h52m00s612.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-13h57m58s476.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h01m12s638.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h01m29s383.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h01m40s110.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h01m45s268.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h01m50s292.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h02m06s262.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h11m04s384.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h12m29s379.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h12m31s116.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h12m32s970.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h19m40s882.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h19m46s486.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h19m48s201.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h19m49s919.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h19m56s172.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h20m03s463.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h20m08s320.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h20m14s461.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h20m22s765.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h27m42s814.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h27m47s094.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h27m51s655.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h27m56s330.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h28m00s672.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h28m09s944.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m04s816.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m09s099.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m14s184.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m19s508.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m24s392.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m28s879.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m33s089.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m37s638.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m42s029.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m46s614.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m52s332.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m54s213.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h30m56s210.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h31m02s617.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h31m07s113.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h33m34s248.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h33m38s556.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h33m43s468.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h33m48s095.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h33m52s535.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h33m56s912.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h34m01s254.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h34m05s548.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h34m09s853.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h34m13s721.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h34m27s804.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-14h34m35s545.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h03m54s002.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h04m13s844.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h04m18s758.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h04m28s086.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h04m33s177.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h05m42s923.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h05m47s948.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h07m15s047.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h07m20s098.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h07m53s385.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h07m58s283.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h10m17s964.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h10m23s924.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h11m58s997.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h12m38s436.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h12m47s007.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h12m52s699.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h12m57s410.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h13m05s898.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h16m44s222.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h16m49s871.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h19m00s833.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h19m46s951.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h20m47s813.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h20m57s015.png vlcsnap-2015-07-28-15h22m27s679.png Home 2015 Screenshot 00270 001.png Home 2015 Screenshot 00270 025.png Home 2015 Screenshot 00270_049.png Home 2015 Screenshot 00270_073.png Home 2015 Screenshot 00270_097.png Home 2015 Screenshot 00270_121.png Home 2015 Screenshot 00270_145.png Blu-ray Thank You Bumper Home Addictive Puzzle Game Trailer 20th Century FOX Home Entertainment (2013, Short Version Widescreen) Unused Blu-ray Footage (Home) m2ts ID 0078 Movie Intro Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-23h11m55s019.png|20th Century Fox DreamWorks_Animation_Home_version.png 20th Century FOX and Dreamworks Animation (Home variant) Other covers 91jApUP4I5L._SL1500_.jpg Category:Blu-rays